Most people have difficulty in threading multiple yarns in needles even in those needles having large eyes and designed for such yarns. Various devices have been offered to make the job of threading yarn needles more convenient although none of these devices has been entirely successful. Such devices have included wire loops which are inserted through the needle eye and which then pull a loop of the yarn through the needle eye, or narrow, flat devices having a hole or holes therein through which the yarn is inserted, the device then being pulled or pushed through the needle eye. Still another device utilizes a projection having a hole upon which the needle eye is placed, the yarn threaded through the projection and then the needle removed therefrom so that a loop of yarn is pulled through the needle eye. Still another offering is the method of threading a needle shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,539 involving essentially the forming of a point using absorbent cotton so that the point can be inserted through the needle eye. Devices such as were described above include those in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,838,801 and 3,840,160 as well as older related devices shown in U. S. Pat. Nos. 2,167,080 and 3,006,518. None of the prior art devices or methods shown approaches the present invention in simplicity or in ease of operation.